Basic techniques for preparing meat have generally required butchers and food preparers to handle the meat with their hands. Such handling has inherent sanitation problems and the like. Furthermore, such physical handling does not result in a uniform flatness which can be necessary in order to allow for the meat to have a consistent cooking time for all areas of the meat allowing the meat to be cooked evenly, and a final aesthetic plate appearance. Similar problems exist for preparing chicken, veal, beef, pork, lamb, goat, buffalo, and venison, fish fillets, horse, ostrich and various other meats.
Several patents have attempted to tenderize meat in rolling machines but still do not overcome the problems presented above. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,960 to Campbell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,492 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,028 to Read et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,893 to Vogelsang; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,893 to Charron. The tenderizer type machines pierce and penetrate meat and further cause the meat to be chopped up into separate pieces. None of the prior art overcomes the problems presented above.